polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = Mingea România |caption = Mici Stronk! Proud to be Romanian! |image = Vic_Kingdom_of_Romania.png |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Caring for his clay (sometimes even for others' clay), Religious, Hospitable, Creative, Smart, Friendly, Rude to enemies to the point of impaling them (accoding to him they deserve it). |language = Romanian |capital = Bucharestball |reality = Romania |gender = Male |religion = Orthodoxyball |founded = 26/12/1989 |onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |intospace = Yes (Dumitru Prunariu) |friends = Wife Serbiaball (Best friend) Bulgariaball (Another Good Friend) Greeceball Armeniaball Polandball Slovakiaball Czechiaball Georgiaball Azerbaijanball Brother Sister Brother Sister (Sometimes) Sister Brother Brother Brother Brother Son USAball Canadaball Australiaball EU Leader Jobs Factory (Sometimes) Netherlandsball Chinaball Japanball South Koreaball Tunisiaball Israelcube South Africaball Iraqball Srpska Republicball |enemies = Dirty Gypsy Clay Stealer Russian Separatist Hungarian Separatist Turkic Separatist Flag Stealer Russian Puppet Mad Max Part Of Serbia Dragnea Commie Past Albaniaball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball (Sometimes) Indiaball (Sometimes) Kebab (Sometimes) Hungaryball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Austriaball (Sometimes) ISISball |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, America's Freedom, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Blood, Mici, Mamaliga, Trianon, Moldovaball, Vlad the Impaler, Transfăgărășan, Constantin Brâncuși, Aurel Vlaicu, Sarmale, Ardeal, Football is awesome! |hates = Bozgor (means countryless, invader, one without homeland) Clay stealer; being called gypsy, slav, thief, gypsyland or beggar; Nicolae Ceausescu, kebab, communism, corruption in politics (PSD, it's mostly old people still in love with communism who vote them). |type = Latin Dacic |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Drob, Ciorbă, Papanaşi, Zacuscă, Pârjoale, Cozonac, Jumări, Iahnie de Fasole, Pomana Porcului, Slanină. |bork = Mici Mici |notes = Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |predecessor = Commie |predicon = RS Romania |ended = Present |status = New government new future (I guess). |affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab removing agency |onlysuccessor = |successor = }} Romaniaball}} Romaniaball is a vampire countryball in Southeast Europe. His capital is Bucharestball and his wife is Moldovaball. He is obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay as it is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. Personality He is inventive, known for the unusual solutions he finds for problems. Working with Romaniaball will almost always mean amazing solutions will be found, sometimes unexpected, sometimes unorthodox, to any problems that may arise. He is an IT expert and his internet speed is one of the fastest. He is a conflict avoider but loves conflict. He seems to care less about many things (including his own future sometimes), but when he is passionate about something he goes the extra mile. He is one of the most religious countryballs, Vaticanball has great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. If Polandball cannot into space and }} Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. He is proud of his history and takes pride in the fact that he mostly defended his clay and didn't want to conquer others.﻿ Most of his wars were defensive and his goal was to reunite the clay where Romanians formed the majority. He wants to reunite with his wife Moldovaball and to protect her from Russiaball who may want to anschluss her. In turn, Moldovaball has problems with her illegitimate son from rapings of Sovietball, Transnistriaball, who has declared partial independence from her with support from Russiaball and is currently protected by Russiaball's army. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, Romaniaball hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but it's not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. Serbiaball is also one of Romania's Best Friends since 1593 The Next video shows the true friendship of Romania and Serbia. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKYJ1stVZ7U Bulgariaball is also a very good friend , they help each other a lot and share a friendship bridge over Danube, Bulgariaball helped him fight corruption. and Greeceball is one of his oldest friends. His birthday ( Little Union) is on 24 January 1859. As such his astrological sign is Aquarius. History 'Dacia and Rome (168 BC - 275 AD)' In 168 BC King Rubobostes unites many Dacian tribes and forms Kingdom of Daciaball. His successor, King Oroles, opposes a Germanicballs invasion in Transylvaniaball. Due to an initial failure King Oroles punishes his soldiers to sleep at their wives' feet and do the household chores. Subsequently, the now "highly motivated" Dacian army defeats Germanicballs and King Oroles lifts all sanctions. The next king, King Burebista, unites all Dacian tribes under his command and destroyes all vineyards to make his Soldiers more disciplined. He expands Daciaball's clay defeating Celtsball and comes in conflict with SPQRball. His clay includes areas over Tisa, Danube and Dniester rivers, the Carpathian Mountains are in the middle of Daciaball corresponding to present day countryballs of Romaniaball with Moldovaball and parts of Ukraineball, Serbiaball, Bulgariaball, Slovakiaball, Hungaryball and Polandball. After King Burebista's death in 44 BC the kingdom is divided in 4 then 5 smaller kingdoms ruled by religious elites and Daciaball's activity is reduced to a defensive state. Despite this division, the Dacian tribes fight together whenever they are threatened by a foreign attack. In 85 AD King Decebalus reunifies all of Daciaball. He then fights 3 wars with SPQRball under 2 Emperors. In 89 AD he defeats an SPQR invasion in the reign of Emperor Domitian at the First Battle of Tapae, forcing SPQR to pay tribute to Dacia in exchange for peace, securing a period of independence during which Decebalus consolidates his rule. When Emperor Trajan comes to power in SPQRball, he invades Daciaball to end the shameful tribute and to rob Dacia as it was a rich kingdom. This time King Decebalus is defeated at the Second Battle of Tapae in 102 AD but remains in power as a client king. Wanting to regain independence, King Decebalus rebels against SPQRball in 105 but is defeated in 106 and Daciaball is absorbed in SPQR. King Decebalus committs suicide to avoid capture. “We have conquered even these Dacians, the most warlike of all people that have ever existed.” -'' Emperor Trajan The capital of Daciaball, Sarmizegetusa, located in modern Romaniaball, Transylvaniaball, is destroyed by SPQRball but its name is added to that of the new city (''Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa) built to serve as the capital of the Roman province of Dacia. After the conquest SPQRball gives clay to veterans who were serving there at the time of the discharge and sends colonists from all over the empire to romanize and integrate the region into the Roman Empire, many Daciaball men dying in the war also helped. There are numerous Dacia revolts against SPQRball but by the beginning of the 3rd century they all stop. There are numerous questions and mysteries about Daciaball and SPQRball, for example Dacian Warriors are overly represented in SPQR's army, more than any other defeated nation, why is that if the conflict was such a small one ? there are monuments where Dacian Warriors stand victorius, proud with their heads heads looking forward and weapons in hand, why would the Ancient Romans glorify a defeated nation? Emperor Trajan didn't need a translator when he invaded Dacia, why is that? In spite of that, numerous sources has stated that Romaniaball's culture in the middle ages resembles a combination of Daciaball and SPQRball, and that they are the Ancient Romans who elected to remain in Dacia when the migrator invasions arrived, they were called Vlachs by Germanicballs which meant "Roman" and the name was later adopted by other nations as well, yet they called themselves "Romani" and acknowledged that they speak the latin language, although it was a sightly modified version, yet who were Dacians compared to Romans and how Romaniaball was born remains a mystery. 'Migration Period (275 - 1310)' Unable to defend Daciaball from migrators, SPQRball administration leaves Dacia between 271 A.D. and 275 A.D, which is afterwards invaded by the Goths some sources say that the Goths and the Dacians are the same people and it was in fact a rebellion. The people who would become the Romanians, Daco-Romans, consider themselves only Romans and are mostly farmers and shepherds who are allowed to live in peace and rule themselves as long as they pay tribute (half of everything they produce) as the migrator tribes have no interest in agriculture themselves. Except for the Slavs who had a significant influence in the Daco-Roman culture, they learned the chilliric alphabet while in the First and Second Bulgarian Empire and to this day about 20% of Romanian words have Slavic origin. In 376, Goths are conquered by Hunball. In 454, Hunball's empire disintegrates. In 469, Gepidsball takes the clay. In 567, Avarballs take Transylvaniaball. In 681, when First Bulgarian Empireball is established Romaniaball becomes part of it except for Transylvania who was under Avarballs. In 804, First Bulgarian Empireball conquers Transylvaniaball and from the Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. In the 10th century, Magyarsball start the hungarian conquest of Transylvania and gradually conquer Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. In 1018, Pechenegsball defeats First Bulgarian Empireball and takes their clay from Romaniaball. In 1091, Cumaniaball defeats Pechenegsball and takes their clay from Romania. In the 12th century all of Transylvania was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. In 1185, Vlachs in Wallachia (South Romania) with the Bulgarians rise up against Byzantineball and create Second Bulgarian Empireball. In 1204, the pope elevated the head of the Bulgarian church to the rank of "primas of all Bulgaria and Vlachia". However Cumaniaball defeats the Second Bulgarian Empire in the north and retakes control of Wallachia. In 1241, during the Mongol Empireball invasion of Europe Cumaniaball domination of Wallachia ends, there is no evidence of direct Mongol rule in Wallachia but remains possible. Parts of Wallachia are probably briefly disputed between Kingdom of Hungaryball and Second Bulgarian Empireball, eventually Kingdom of Hungaryball takes all of Wallachia in 1242 while Moldavia (East Romania) is part of Mongol Empireball and Transylvaniaball (West Romania) is also under Kingdom of Hungaryball. The first reference of Romanian rulers dates to 1246 in the form of a charter given by King Bela IV of Kingdom of Hungaryball that mentions Romanian voivodes Seneslau, Litovoi, Ioan and Farcaș; who are his vassals. The charter only states their existance suggesting that the voivodships were formed before 1246. In 1277, Litovoi revolts against Kingdom of Hungaryball when he refuses to pay tribute. In 1278 Litovoi is killed in battle and his brother Bărbat who was taken prisoner by Kingdom of Hungaryball during the rebellion is forced to pay his ransom and to recognize Kingdom of Hungaryball's rule. After Bărbat accepts Kingdom of Hungaryball suzerainty he takes his brother's throne. 'Medieval Romanian States (1310 - 1848)' Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents, or him and Moldovaball as teens in some comics. Transylvaniaball is his uncle or his son with Kingdom of Hungaryball in some comics. In 1310, Wallachiaball is founded by Basarab I with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball who wants vassals that would pay him tribute. Some chronicles state that Wallachia was founded in 1290 by Negru-Voda, voivod of Făgăraș, however no historical doccuments were found to confirm this. In 1330, Basarab I revolts against Kingdom of Hungaryball and Wallachiaball becomes independent after the Battle of Posada where 10.000 Romanians defeat 30.000 Hungarians. Most peasants become serfs (halfway between slaves and freemen) and are ruled by aristocrats called boyars ("boieri" in Romanian). "Good neighbour and friend? yes, from all my heart, but your slave? no!" - Basarab I In 1345, Kingdom of Hungaryball is victorious against Mongol Empireball in Moldavia (East Romania) with the help of Romanians and takes the clay as his own. In 1347, Moldaviaball is founded by Dragoş with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball to better defend Transylvaniaball against the Mongol Empire. In 1359, Bogdan I the Founder (voivode of Maramuresball in 1342 - 1345) takes control of Moldaviaball and revolts against Dragoş and the Kingdom of Hungaryball securing Moldavia's independence. Most peasants also become serfs and are ruled by aristocrats called boyars. The Kingdom of Hungaryball attacks Moldavia to retake the clay but fails and eventually recognizes Moldavia's independence. "Bodgan, ex-voivode of Maramuresball, our infidel!" - King Carol of Kingdom of Hungaryball In the 14th century kebab comes from the south. Both Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball fight kebab for most of their history with periods of freedom and suzeranity when they have to pay tribute to kebab. And a love - hate relationship with Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Polandball who sometimes help them and sometimes invad or raid them. And sometimes they are under the Ottoman kebab so they have to fight them. In 1389, Mircea the Elder of house Basarab attacks kebab and takes Dobrujaball for Wallachiaball. In 1394, Ottoman Sultan Beyazid I crosses the Danube river, leading 40,000 men, an impressive force at the time. Wallachia's ruler, Mircea the Elder, has only about 10,000 men. The two armies clash at the Battle of Rovine where Mircea the Elder wins and removes kebab out of the country. Dobrujaball is lost again to the Ottoman kebab in 1420, 2 years after Mircea the Elder's death. "Three things I hated in my life: the fearful soldier, the arrogant fool and the traitor." - Mircea the Elder Vlad the Impaler rules Wallachiaball between 1456 - 1462, he impales kebab and eats next to their bodies, in spite of his sadic tendencies he is a just yet cruel ruler loved by the people, he is no vampire but his body was never found and people began telling stories. The legend says that during his reign you could leave your gold purse unattended without being afraid that someone will try to steal it. "A sentence that doesn't reflect good, that nobody hears about and nobody has anything to learn from, is an useless sentence." - Vlad the Impaler Stephen the Great rules Moldaviaball's between 1457 - 1504 and has a 34-2 win-lose ratio against kebab, he is outnumbered in every battle. He is very religious, doesn't like wars and wants to live in peace with other countries but does what he has to do to protect his country. For each victory against kebab he builts a new church. One day he asks all European Christian nations to join him in a new crusade against kebab, but nobody joins as they are were too busy fighting each other. "If you already have so much money and power, what are you doing in my country?" - Stephen the Great to Ottomanball. Transylvaniaball is at this time he was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. He tries to unite in 1601 but his neighbours don't want this. Michael the Brave becomes prince of Wallachiaball in 1593, removes kebab in 1595, becomes prince of Transylvania in 1599 and prince of Moldaviaball in 1600. However he is assassinated in 1601 and the union ends. The seal of Michael the Brave from 1600 depicts the Black Eagle of Wallachiaball, the Aurochs Head of Moldaviaball, the Seven Hills of Transylvaniaball and over the hills there were Two Rampant Lions affronts supporting the trunk of a tree, as a symbol of the reunited Kingdom of Daciaball. While this union is short-lived it becomes the bedrock of the national conscience of Romanians everywhere. "Romanians! we have one life, and one honor, wake up now, as we've slept enough!" - Michael the Brave In the 17th century, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball become vassals of kebab. In the 18th century they have puppet rulers under kebab control. In 1683, kebab is removed at the Battle of Vienna and Austrian Empireball takes Transylvaniaball. Although some of its people are Magyars or Germans most are Romanian peasants. Their harsh treatment leads to a rebellion led by 3 sherfs called: Horea, Cloșa, Crișan. The rebellion fails but in 1785 Austrian Empireball abolishes serfdom in Transylvania. In 1774, Austrian Empireball anschlusses Bukovinaball, a northern region of Moldaviaball, puppet ruler Grigore Ghica opposes the annexation and is assassinated by kebab. In 1806, the Russo-Turkish war starts, after 6 years of battle Russian Empireball wins and anschlusses the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as Bessarabiaball. While under the Russians she becomes one of the poorest provinces in Europe. In the 19th century, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are still vassals of kebab. However kebab's power is weakening and in 1821 after a revolt Wallachia and Moldaviaball no longer have puppet rulers under Ottoman control. Then Wallachia and Moldavia start to modernize themselves. In 1848, Hungaryball wants freedom and equality from Austrian Empireball, Transylvanian Romanians initially support Hungary, until they realise that Hungary wants freedom and equality only for Hungarians which is not freedom and equality, and also wants to unite Transylvaniaball with Hungary. Then Transylvanian Romanians look to Austrian Empireball for support, initially they are ignored but when Hungaryball declares independence Austrian Empireball opens to the Romanian demands, while bloody conflict is ensued between the Hungarian nobles and their Romanian serfs led by Avram Iancu. After Hungaryball's defeat, Austrian Empireball rejects the demand of creating a province for Romanians ( Transylvaniaball grouped alongside Banatball and Bukovinaball) as he doesn't want to replace Hungarian nationalism with potential Romanian separatism. Yet he isn't hostile to the creation of Romanian administrative offices in Transylvaniaball and grants the Romanians numerous liberties and rights. "You cannot convince tyrants with philosophical and humanitarian arguments, but with Horea's spear!" - Avram Iancu 'Union, Reforms, Freedom, Kingdom (1848 - 1914)' In 1848, due to the strong cultural connection and economic proximity, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball make a customs union. In 1856, the end of the Crimean-War leads to a context favorable for the union. In 1857 ad-hoc meetings are organized where Wallachia and Moldavia's population express their desire for union, also in 1857 Bucharestball. In 1858, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball bring their case to a congress of the Great Powers held in Parisball. The Great Powers decide to allow a rather formal union and creates a constitution known as "The Convention from Paris". According to it, they will be known as United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but will have separate institiutions, except for two of them. The same convention states that the army will keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each. On 5 January 1859, colonel Alexander Ioan Cuza is elected prince of Moldaviaball. And on 24 January 1859, Wallachiaball elects the same man as their prince. Thus the Romanians fulfill the rules of the convention and United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball is born. "Today, your chosen gives you a single Romania!" - Alexander Ioan Cuza (Nowdays 24th of January is a national holiday in Romaniaball called The Little Union representing the birth of modern Romania). After the union Alexander Ioan Cuza carries out reforms including abolishing serfdom and the official institutions start to be unified one by one. In 1862, with help from unionists from both countries Alexander Ioan Cuza unifies the government and the parliament realising a political union and the country's name is changed in United Principalities of Romaniaball formally and Romania informally or in official speeches. This is a delicate choice but in 1863 kebab finally recognises this double election and union, but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza is the prince. However Alexander Ioan Cuza is unpopular with conservatives and in 1866 he is overthrown. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaces him. Kebab wants Wallachiaball and Moldovaball to be separate again, but due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and Carol's support from Franceball (protect little brother reasons) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (Carol was German reasons). Kebab cannot remove Romaniaball. The union is consolidated by adopting a new constitution which changed the country's name again in simply Romania, both formally and informally. In the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 Austria-Hungaryball is born and now Hungaryball has control over Transylvaniaball. This is devastating for Trasnylvanian Romanians who start being oppressed, have no rights anymore and go through magyarization, an artifical attempt of cultural conversion. In 1877, Russian Empireball starts a war with kebab. Romaniaball wants to join but Russian Empireball refuses as he did not want Romaniaball as a winner at the negociation table, since he wants some of Romaniaball's clay as well. Luckly Russian Empireball cannot remove kebab at Plevenball and asks Romaniaball for help. Romaniaball accepts in condition that Russian Empireball respects his integrity of clay and counts him as part of the winners if they are to win. Russian Empireball accepts and Romaniaball takes command of the Russo-Romanian troops then removes kebab at Plevenball after a long siege. After the war on 9 May 1877 Romaniaball becomes independent, this time for good. However Russian Empireball still takes some of Romaniaball's clay in spite of the treaty, but "gives" Northern Dobrujaball in return. "Gives" because Northern Dobrujaball was part of kebab not Russian Empireball and as a winner Romaniaball already has rights to new clay according to the treaty. This is seen as a violation of the treaty and highly criticized by Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball but none would risk a war with Russian Empireball. On 14 March 1881, Romaniaball is no longer a principality, it becomes Kingdom of Romaniaball under King Carol I. The late 19th century represents a period of freedom and rebirth for Kingdom of Romaniaball, a lot of cultural and economic progress is made. A lot of intellectuals emerge: writers, poets, scientists, artists. Most notably Mihai Eminescu, Constantin Brancusi, Nicolae Iorga and George Enescu. "I forgive those who wrote and spoke against me, seeking to blame me or throw doubts towards my good intentions, I send them a last salute, full of love" - King Carol I In the Second Balkan War of 1913 already having territorial disputes with Kingdom of Bulgariaball over who should have all of Dobrujaball, he declares war and gets Southern Dobruja. 'World War I and Greater Romania (1914 - 1920)' When World War I starts he is neutral. In 1916 the Entente persuades him to join them promissing Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball from Austria-Hungaryball if they win. Regions that have a Romanian majority as Bukovina was part of Moldaviaball while Banatball with Transylvaniaball used to be Romanian principalities before the Hungarian conquest. Though a member of a branch of German Empireball's ruling Hohenzollern imperial family, King Ferdinand of Romania was in charge of Kingdom of Romaniaball's entry into World War I on the side of the Entente, respecting his oath before the Romanian Parliament in 1914: "I will reign as a true Romanian", thus he gained the nickname "the Loyal". As a consequence of this "betrayal" toward his German roots, Kaiser Wilhelm II had Ferdinand's name erased from the Hohenzollern House register. Initially Kingdom of Romaniaball's attack on Transylvaniaball is successful, but it is quickly pushed back by the combined forces of Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball to the point where it lost all of Southern Romania including Bucharestball and the only standing region is Moldovaball. The Romanians in Austria-Hungaryball entered the war from the beginning, with hundreds of thousands being mobilized throughout the war. Although most were loyal to Austria-Hungaryball, in time reactionary sentiments emerges, especially after Kingdom of Romaniaball joined the war on the Entente's side. Many of the previously loyal soldiers decide that it's better to risk their lives through desertion, rather than to shoot their ethnical conationals and fight against their own country. Many novels have been written on this subject, most famous being "The Forest of the Hanged" (the punishment for desertion). In 1917 when the communist revolution starts, Bessarabiaball, also region with a Romanian majority as it used to be part of Moldaviaball, declares independence as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball and 3 months later declares union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. "With deep feelings and a heart full of joy I have received the news from Chișinăuball." - King Ferdinand The communist revolution also throws Russian Empireball out of the war and now Kingdom of Romaniaball is alone on the eastern front. Attacked by Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball he is pushed back until Foscani where a stalemate is reached and the Armistice of Focsani is signed and later the Treaty of Bucharest is negociated. However neither King Ferdinand or the parliment sign the treaty in hopes that the tide of war will change on the western side. As Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball leaves his clay as part of the treaty. Kingdom of Romaniaball starts to remobilize his forces. After Kingdom of Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball knocks Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball redeclares war to the Central Powers (10 November), a day before it ends in Western Europe (11 November). As part of the winners in 1918 at the aftermath of World War I all regions of Austria-Hungaryball are given self-determination based on USAball's president Wilson's 14 points, being mostly Romanian Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball decide to unite with Kingdom of Romaniaball. Although Banatball votes for union with Kingdom of Romaniaball as well, only 2/3 of is given to Kingdom of Romaniaball while 1/3 is given to Kingdom of Serbiaball. While Kingdom of Serbiaball's claim is not based on any historical right, he argues that there are 250.000 serbians living there and Banatball's geographical position is close to his capital Belgradeball making it vulnerable from a strategic point of view. While Kingdom of Romaniaball claims he has a historical right over Banatball, the Entente promissed him Banat, most people living there are Romanians and they also voted for a union with him. After some arguments between Kingdom of Serbiaball and Kingdom of Romaniaball, Franceball decides to give 1/3 of Banatball to Kingdom of Serbiaball, nevertheless Kingdom of Romaniaball is happy with the decision as he already got a lot of clay. This event comes to be known as "The Great Union" where the Romanian provinces of Bessarabiaball, Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball and unites with Kingdom of Romaniaball, all in the same year with the last one being Transylvaniaball on 1st December thus marking the end of the Great Union. All provinces with a Romanian majority are now under a single state, as a ressult Kingdom of Romaniaball has more than twice the clay he had before World War I and comes to be known as "Greater Romania". "Long live Greater Romania, strong and united!" - King Ferdinand (Nowdays 1st of December is the national day of called Great Union Day representing the union of all romanian provinces into a single state too bad it didn't last because Soviet Unionball happened ''.) While Kingdom of Romaniaball gained a lot of clay, First Hungarian Republicball was to lose a lot of clay and would not stand idle to accept this. Until the peace and thus the official loss of the territories was signed, First Hungarian Republicball tried to offer cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time the borders with Kingdom of Romaniaball were uncertain and Kingdom of Romaniaball passes up to Tisa, but Georges Clemenceau (prime-minister of Franceball) is against it. After some discussion France's Georges Clemenceau agrees and First Hungarian Republicball is asked to accept the new borders of Kingdom of Romaniaball. However First Hungarian Republicball would doesn't accept this ultimatum and his government resigns as an act of protest. The next day, promising lost clay back the communist party takes the power, turning into Hungarian Soviet Republicball, and attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball. Starting the Hungarian-Romanian War. Initially the attack was successful but the next day Kingdom of Romaniaball counter-attacks on the whole Romanian-Hungarian border, takes back all the lost clay and stops again at Tisa river. Hungarian Soviet Republicball decides to attack Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungarian Soviet Republicball will retreat from Czechoslovakiathey will give them back the clay from Tisa to the current borders. Hungarian Soviet Republicball accepts and retreats from Czechoslovakia, then France asks Kingdom of Romaniaball to retreat also to their new borders. However Kingdom of Romaniaball doesn't trust Hungarian Soviet Republicball and he replies that he would comply only after the Hungarian Soviet Republicball army would demobilize. Upon hearing the Kingdom of Romaniaball demands, Hungarian Soviet Republicball answers that from now on he would rely solely on the might of his army and attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball. Eventually Kingdom of Romaniaball wins, occupies Budapest, removes the communist party, keeps Transylvaniaball, and loots Second Hungarian Republicball, gg easy. Under pressures of Franceball, Kingdom of Romaniaball gave Second Hungarian Republicball the clay from Tisa river to the current borders back. In 1920 Kingdom of Romaniaball left Second Hungarian Republicball's clay. After Kingdom of Hungaryball's defeat, the Treaty of Trianon was signed by Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers (16 countries) where Kingdom of Hungaryball officially accepted the loss of the lands and recognized Transylvaniaball as Romanian clay. As they signed no peace treaty before, Trianon maked the end of World War I between Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers. Being officially a defeated state in World War I Kingdom of Hungaryball had no words to say in the Treaty of Trianon, the terms were just imposed on them. Kingdom of Hungaryball claims Trianon is a great injustice to Hungary. Kingdom of Romaniaball claims Trianon is a great justice to all the people oppressed by Hungary. From then on the Treaty of Trianon became a central element in Hungarian nationalism. 'Interwar and World War II (1920 - 1945) After Trianon in 1920, Czechoslovakiaball with Kingdom of Romaniaball and Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Kingdom of Hungaryball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. The alliance broke in 1938. Interwar was the best period of his life. All Romanian-speaking people were united under one country. He had the most clay that he ever had, being refered to as "Greater Romania". He was content and satisfied with himself and was looking for cooperation with other nations as well as cultural and industrial development. He had an active implication in the League of Nations, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris", many monuments were built, his educational system improved, he became a regional power in its own right being the 3rd strongest army in eastern europe after Sovietball and Turkeyball. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters (thing that draw Nazi's attention). After King Ferdinand's death in 1927 a time of political instability with regencies began, although he was still doing well. In 1938 he became world's 4th oil and grain exporter. When World War II started he asked Second Polish Republicball if they want help against Nazi Germanyball since they already had an alliance. But Second Polish Republicball refused stating that he would rather have an escape route through Kingdom of Romaniaball if they are defeated. After Second Polish Republicball's defeat his politicans and some army escaped through Kingdom of Romaniaball and in exile in Londonball. Kingdom of Romaniaball's help of Second Polish Republicball angered Nazi Germanyball. Franceball and UKball promised that Romaniaball won't lose clay. But Franceball surrendered was defeated by Nazi Germanyball and UKball forgot his promise (asshole) and in 1940 after a Soviet Unionball ultimatum, Kingdom of Romaniaball agreed to give up Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball. Shortly after, Nazi Germanyball mediated a compromise between Kingdom of Romaniaball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball where they gave Northern Transylvaniaball to the Kingdom of Hungary. After that, under the Treaty of Craiova, Southern Dobrujaball (which Bulgariaball lost during the Second Balkan War in 1913), was ceded to Bulgariaball under pressure from . Kingdom of Romaniaball was surprised and felt particullary betrayed by Fascist Italyball who supported Northern Transylvaniaball's annexation. Two thirds of Bessarabiaball were combined with a small part of the Soviet Unionball named Moldavian ASSRball and became Moldavian SSRball. The rest ( Northern Bukovinaball, northern half of the Hotin county and Budjakball) was apportioned to Ukrainian SSRball. Right after the loss of Northern Transylvaniaball, Ion Antonescu united to form a "National Legionary State" government, which forced the abdication of King Carol II in favor of his 19-year-old son Michael. Carol and his mistress Magda Lupescu went into exile, and Romaniaball, despite the unfavorable outcome of recent territorial disputes, leaned strongly toward the Axis. As part of the deal, the Iron Guard became the sole legal party in Romaniaball. Antonescu became the Iron Guard's honorary leader, while Sima became deputy premier. In power, the Iron Guard stiffened the already harsh anti-Semitic legislation, enacted legislation directed against minority businessmen, tempered at times by the willingness of officials to take bribes, and wreaked vengeance upon its enemies. On 8 October Nazi Germanyball troops began crossing into Romaniaball. They soon numbered over 500,000. On 23 November Romania joined the Axis powers. The cohabitation between the Iron Guard and Antonescu was never an easy one. On 20 January 1941, the Iron Guard attempted a coup, combined with a pogrom against the Jews of Bucharest. Within four days, Antonescu had successfully suppressed the coup. The Iron Guard was forced out of the government. Sima and other legionnaires took refuge in Nazi Germanyball; others were imprisoned. Antonescu abolished the National Legionary State, in its stead declaring Romania a "National and Social State." "History never forgets the guilty, and all of us are guilty: some because we were quiet; others, because we made mistakes; all of us, because we endured." - Ion Antonescu On 22 June 1941, Nazi Germanyball launched Operation Barbarossa, attacking the Soviet Unionball on a wide front. Romaniaball joined the offensive crossing the river Prut. After recovering Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball (Operation München), Romaniaball fought side by side with Nazi Germanyball onward to Odessa, Sevastopol, Stalingrad and the Caucasus. The total number of troops involved on the Eastern Front with the Romanian Third and Fourth Army was second only to that of Nazi Germanyball. The Romanian Army had a total of 686,258 men under arms in the summer of 1941 and a total of 1,224,691 men in the summer of 1944. The number of Romanian troops sent to fight Soviet Unionball exceeded that of all of Germany's other allies combined. In February 1943, with the decisive Soviet Unionball counter-offensive at Stalingrad, it was growing clear that the tide of the war turned against the Nazi Germanyball. By 1944, Romania's economy was in tatters because of the expenses of the war, and destructive Allied air bombing throughout Romania, including the capital, Bucharestball. In addition, most of the products sent to Nazi Germanyball were provided without monetary compensation. As a result of these "uncompensated exports", inflation in Romaniaball skyrocketed, causing widespread discontent among the Romanian population, even among groups and individuals who had once enthusiastically supported Nazi Germanyball and the war. On 23 August 1944, King Michael of Romania led a coup against Axis with support from opposition politicians and most of the army, successfully deposing the Antonescu dictatorship. The King then offered a non-confrontational retreat to Nazi Germanyball ambassador Manfred von Killinger. But the Nazis considered the coup "reversible" and attempted to turn the situation around by military force. The Romanian First, Second (forming), and what little was left of the Third and the Fourth Armies (one corps) were under orders from the King to defend Romaniaball against any Nazi Germany attacks. King Michael offered to put the Romanian Army, which at that point had nearly 1,000,000 men, on the side of the Allies. Surprisingly, with Soviet Unionball occupying parts of Romaniaball, Stalin immediately recognized the king and the restoration of the conservative Romanian monarchy. "I do not see Romania as a legacy from my parents, but as a country lended from our children." - King Michael In a radio broadcast to the Romanian nation and army on the night of 23 August King Michael issued a cease-fire, proclaimed Romaniaball's loyalty to the Allies, announced the acceptance of an armistice (to be signed on September 12) offered by UKball, USAball, and Soviet Unionball, and declared war on Nazi Germanyball. The coup accelerated Soviet advance into Romaniaball, but did not avert a rapid occupation and the Soviets captured about 130,000 Romanian soldiers, who were transported to Soviet Unionball clay where many died in prison camps. The armistice was signed on 12 September 1944, on terms virtually dictated by Soviet Unionball. Under the terms of the armistice, Romaniaball announced its unconditional surrender to the Soviet Unionball and was placed under occupation of the Allies with the Soviet Unionball as their representative, in control of media, communication, post, and civil administration behind the front. It has been suggested that the coup may have shortened World War II by up to six months, thus saving hundreds of thousands of lives. During the Moscow Conference in October 1944 Winston Churchill of UKball proposed an agreement to Soviet Unionball leader Joseph Stalin on how to split up Eastern Europe into spheres of influence after the war. Assholeball offered Soviet Unionball a 90% share of influence in Romaniaball. As he declared war on Nazi Germanyball on the night of 23 August 1944, border clashes between Hungaryball and Romaniaball troops erupted almost immediately. On 24 August Nazi Germanyball troops attempted to seize Bucharestball and suppress Michael's coup, but were repelled by the city's defenses, which received some support from USAball Air Force (good guy USAball, not like his asshole dad who forgot his promise and then sold us). Other Nazi Germanyball units in the country suffered severe losses: remnants of the Sixth Army retreating west of the Prut River were cut off and destroyed by the Soviets, which was now advancing at an even greater speed, while Romanian units attacked German garrisons at the Ploiești oilfields, forcing them to retreat to Hungaryball. Romaniaball captured over 50,000 Nazi prisoners around this time, who were later surrendered to Soviet Unionball. In early September, Sovietball and Romaniaball entered Transylvaniaball and captured the towns of Brașov and Sibiu while advancing toward the Mureș River. Their main objective was Clujball, a city regarded as the historical capital of Transylvania. However, the Second Hungarian Army was present in the region, and together with the Eighth German Army engaged the Allied forces on 5 September in what was to become the Battle of Turda, which lasted until 8 October and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides. Also around this time, Hungaryball carried out his last independent offensive action of the war, penetrating Arad County in western Romaniaball. Despite initial success, a number of Romaniaball cadet battalions managed to stop the Hungaryball advance at the Battle of Păuliș, and soon a combined Romaniaball - Soviet Unionball counter-attack overwhelmed Hungaryball, who gave ground and evacuated Arad itself on 21 September. Romaniaball ended the war fighting against Nazi Germanyball alongside Sovietball in Transylvaniaball, Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball, Austriaball and Czechoslovakiaball, from August 1944 until the end of the war in Europe. In May 1945, the First and Fourth armies took part in the Prague Offensive. The Romanian Army incurred heavy casualties fighting Nazi Germany. Of some 538,000 Romanian soldiers who fought against the Axis in 1944 - 45, some 167,000 were killed, wounded or went missing. After the war, under the 1947 Treaty of Paris, the Allies did not acknowledge Romaniaball as a co-belligerent nation but instead applied the term "ally of Hitlerite Germany" to all recipients of the treaty's stipulations. Like Finlandball, Romaniaball had to pay $300 million to the Soviet Unionball as war reparations. However, the treaty recognized that Romaniaball switched sides on 24 August 1944, and therefore "acted in the interests of all the United Nations". As a reward, Northern Transylvaniaball was recognized as an integral part of Romaniaball, but the border with Soviet Unionball was fixed at its state on January 1941, restoring Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and leaving Southern Dobrujaball to Bulgariaball. To this day the loss of Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball is seen as stealing and a great injustce by Romania and became a central element in Romanian nationalism. It is one of the reasons why SR Romaniaball was still reluctant towards Soviet Unionball dispite both being in Warsaw Pact. '''Communism (1945 - 1989) In Kingdom of Romaniaball, Soviet Unionball occupation following World War II facilitated the rise of the Communist Party as the main political force, although the Communist Party was small and unpopular they won the votes. In 1947 they initiated a coup where King Michael was forced to abdicate and a single-party of people's republic was established becoming last countryball from the Eastern Bloc to become communist. Between 1948 and 1950, he hunted down and arrested all the democrats and legionaries from his clay. In 1965, Nicolae Ceausescu became the leader of SR Romaniaball. Gradually SR Romaniaball became more powerful and independent than other puppet state of Soviet Unionball. In 1968, he and Albaniaball didn't want to attack Czechoslovakiaball. The Soviets wanted to annex him but USAball had his support. "The invasion of Czechoslovakiaball is a great error that will make nothing more than to disturb the peace in Europe and to stop the spread of socialism in the world." ''- Nicolae Ceausecu SR Romaniaball became good friends with North Koreaball and Chinaball and started making trading with the west. Also he made SR Romaniaball a great trading power and a great industrial power and the GDP growth of SR Romaniaball was 10% every year, but unfortunately this golden age was going to last just until 1977 when a great earthquake destroyed a great part of Bucharestball. After taking some money for rebuilding Bucharestball, SR Romaniaball borrowed 11 billion dollars from UNball because he wanted to build the House of the People (Now the seat of the Parliament of Romania and the second-largest administrative building in the world). In that moment all the money SR Romaniaball had were already invested, and because Ceausescu wanted to pay those money back to UNball back as quikly as possible and he decided to take the money he needed from any possible source. Famine had starded, every one had problems with electricity and hot water was nearly imposible to exist in any house. After falling of Berlin Wall and Fall of Warsaw Pact, SR Romaniaball was the only communist country in Warsaw Pact (exept for Soviet Unionball). On 16 december 1989, Lasló Trókes said bad things about the regime and he needed to be exiled, but people revolted simmilar to the French Revolution. On 16 December 1989 a popular revolution starts in Timișoaraball. On 20 December 1989 Ceausescu returns from Iranball to deal with the revolt and labels the revolutionaries in Timișoaraball as enemies of socialism. On 21 December 1989 he gathers a lot of people in Bucharestball to boost the population's support for socialism. But the reaction is the opposite, the people start shouting "We are the people, down with the dictator!", "Death to the murderer!", etc. Ceausescu sends the army to deal with the revolutionaries and fighting on the streets begin. 22 December 1989, after fighting on the streets, the army sides with the democrats. Ceausescu and his wife were executed and SR Romaniaball became democratic. SR Romaniaball had the bloodiest revolution in 1989 with 1104 deaths and many wounded. ''"Better loafer than traitor, better hooligan than dictator, better ruffian than activist, better dead than communist" - Verses from the Hooligan's Anthem. 'Contemporary Period (1989 - Present)' Romaniaball had its new constitution in 1991 when Moldovaball became democratic. After two mineriades (revots of miners), in 1996 Romaniaball had a better president and started relations with USAball. After 9/11 Romania supported USAball in his wars. Russiaball helped a coup in Transnistriaball in 1991 (part of Moldovaball) and has troops stationed for "peacekeeping", which makes the union unlikely. What Romaniaball didn't realise in 1989's revolution is that killing Nicolae Ceausescu would not tear down the foundation of the whole corrupt system that was built. As such most post-communism politicians were politicians in SR Romaniaball, much of corruption and abuse of power continued. Much of the PRC (Romanian Communist Party) became PSD (Social-Democrat Party) and PDL (Demoract-Liberal Party). In 2004 he entered NATOball and in 2007 entered with Bulgariaball in EUball. In 30 October 2015 the Colectiv Club fire happend (64 deaths, four of five members from the band that sang died too, over 200 wounded, a hope destroyed) many people went on the street and protested peacefully (something new for Romaniaball) against the goverment because if the corruption wasn't dominating the goverment the Colectiv Club incident wasn't going to happen. It had success for a while and Romaniaball became the fastest growing economy of europe. In February 2017, the new goverment from the same f***** party (Social-Democrat) fuck socialism it is mostly old people who vote them anyway wanted to forgive some of the corrupt politicians that are in jail and liberate them. Over 600.000 people, including president Klaus Iohannis (being a semi-presidential republic the president doesn't have the power to veto everything), protested peacefully against the goverment again and again for a week until the government accepted their demands. The law was abrogated but the same people are in power. "A modern Romania is an educated Romania, we are what we read, the books guide and form us" - Klaus Iohannis In June 2017 the Social-Democrats voted in the Parliament (mostly they did) to remove the curent prime-minister (WTF?). Now, Romania has a decent government, but will it become corrupt like the last time? He also wants to unite with his sister wife Moldovaball who was stolen and raped by Soviet Unionball in 1940, most people there are still Romanians and speak romanian, but her politicians are even more corrupt and there is a large Russian and Ukrainian minority ever since the conquest, about 30-20%. The subject about Bessarabiaball usually hurts him and makes him sad, she is mostly Romanian and was the first region that voluntarily broke from Russian Empireball and decided to join him in his time of need, dispite him being in a bad situation, mostly defeated by Central Powers in the Great War, where as Soviet Unionball took her against her will in 1940. "Go Moldovaball! ' ' Bessarabiaball is tear from our soul! Go Moldovaball! Let us ask peacefully for ' ' Bessarabiaball back!" - Verses from Tears Back. 'Hungaryball's Rumors (Present)' Romaniaball's ancestry: Hungaryball likes to spread rumors that Romaniaball isn't of SPQRball and Daciaball descent but of Cumaniaball which is a turkic tribe. This is to get a claim on Transylvaniaball based on the "we were first" argument. He even teaches his kids in history class that Romania had nothing to do with the Roman Empire, desperate. Then how come Romania speaks a latin-based language? Those poor cuman kids being forced to learn latin in schools because reasons. And how come that it was Hungaryball's most famous chronicler, Simon of Keza, who stated in 1282 that " Romaniaball used to be the SPQRball who elected to remain in Panonia when Hunball arrived". Not to mention that Byzantineball and Italyball chroniclers and pretty much everyone else also said the same. While nobody said anything about Romaniaball and Cumaniaball being related, not even Hungaryball, until Trianon 1920. Italyball's scholar Poggio Bracciolin stated that " Romania's ancestors had been SPQRball colonists settled by Emperor Trajan" and Aeneas Sylvius Piccolomini stated that " Romanians are an italian race". This was 15th century, long before 19th century's nationalist movements. Nor is there cultural connection between Romaniaball and Cumaniaball, while there were and still are many connections between Romania, SPQRball and Daciaball besides language, such as the popular costumes of Romania in middle ages that were indentical with that of Dacia and celebrations such as "Mărţişor" which was the SPQR's praise to the god of war Mars then it changed into a praise of the coming of spring as the Roman Empire converted to christianity. Romaniaball's name: Another lie Hungaryball likes to spread is that the name Romaniaball was invented at the Little Union in 1859 and it didn't exist before that, they were called "Vlachs". This argument is ironic considering that the word "Vlach" comes from old Germanic and means Roman. Besides that, Romaniaball never called themselves "Vlachs", that's what they were called by other people but they called themselves Romani, Romei, Rumani and Români as the language evolved ("Români" means Romanians in modern Romanian), derivatives of Latin adjective "Romanus" which meant "Citizen of the Roman Empire", and they called Wallachiaball "the Romanian Land" ("Țeara Rumânească" in old Romanian, "Țara Românească" in modern Romanian. Țeara/Țara = Latin Terra = Land). The Romanians in Moldaviaball called themselves "Moldovans" but acknowledged that they speak Romanian and that they and Wallachia with Transylvaniaball are the same people. Romaniaball's language: He also likes to say that Romaniaball made a whole new language in the 19th century then forced everyone to learn it, besides how ridiculous and impossible this sounds, it was only the chyliric alphabet changed to latin and some words were taken from Franceball, but most of the language remained the same. Again it was Hungaryball's Stephan Szántó who stated that "their language would be understandable by real Italians" long before 19th century, that awkward moment when you try to promote a false history but you can't because you wrote down the truth yourself centuries ago. And even if you look at actual texts from old Romanian, in the oldest written Romanian text ever found which is Nascu's letter in 1521 (long before the 19th century), you'll find that out of 190 words (excluding substantives), 175 have latin origin, and is mutually intelligible with modern Romanian. Old Romanian: "dau štire domnïetale za lukrul turčilor kum amĭ auzit èu kŭ ĩpŭratul au èšit den sofïę ši aimintrě nue ši sěu dus ĩ sus pre dunŭre"; Modern Romanian: "dau știre dumitale de lucrul turcilor cum am auzit eu că împăratul a iesit din Sofia și aimintrea nu e și s-au dus în sus pe Dunăre". Even if you don't understand Romanian you can't help but notice that it's similar. It's sad to see that 20th century propaganda still exists in 21st century. Hungaryball can't get into acceptance over the fact that Transylvaniaball is Romanian so he makes up history and hides under the rug everything that contradicts him, you have a hard case of deinal my friend. Relationships Friends (Prieteni) * Moldovaball - My beautiful wife. I of loving her so much we have same language, tradition and history. I will anschluss you in one day. * Serbiaball - My best friend! Thank you for all your support , you're the best! Although you do like stupid Russia too much. We should be together united as the Balkan Union. We both remove kebab and hate stupid Bozgor a.k.a Hungaryball . My only neighbour I never got into fight with. He has always been a good friend to me and vice-versa, we even built together and share a hydroelectric power plant over the Danube. I don`t recognize the Fake Country. Together since 1593! * Bulgariaball - We have good relations, are both orthodox, share a Giurgiuball - Ruseball friendship bridge and remove kebab. We used to be good friends in the middle ages as part of the First Bulgarian Empireball and Second Bulgarian Empireball, but in the modern era had an argument over Dobrujaball, that we settled in 1940, he takes the south I take the north followed a population exchange and promised never to have claims on each other's clay again, now the Dobrujaball dispute is largely forgotten. Thanks for support in the anti-corruption fight, I like your beaches. * Greeceball - Good friend for 2000 years, both are orthodox and like removing kebab. I like greek beaches. * Armeniaball - Good friend as well, he is also orthodox and likes removing kebab. * Polandball - Good friend and old neighbours reliable ally, but he likes stupid Bozgorball too much WHY!?. We both hate Vodkaball. * Slovakiaball - Good friend and old neighbourd, hates Hungaryball more than me and Serbiaball combined. Also has problem with Gypsyball. Never forget 1968. * Czechiaball - Awesome beer drinker and old neighbourd. Also I like his Škoda cars and he likes Dacia. Never forget 1968. * Georgiaball - Good friend, we are both orthodox and like removing Vodkaball. EUball finds him unpredicible but I know he's all right. * Azerbaijanball - Good friend, he is kebab but good kebab, we both like removing Gypsyball. * Italyball - Best brother. We were both born in 19th century and we are corrupt (Not good). Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. * Spainball - Good sister. She also takes care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin and so on... * Portugalball - Good brother. Although I don't visit him as much as my other brothers we like each other and I like very much Cristiano Ronaldo! * Cataloniaball - Good sister, I like Barcelonaball too. HE CAN`T BE A COUNTRY HAHAHAHAHA!!! * Andorraball - Cute little brother, I like his landscapes. * San Marinoball - Little brother, I like his landscapes too. * Monacoball - Rich little brother, I like his casinos. * Vaticanball - Little brother that likes me because I'm religious. I like Pope Francis, he is a great model even for non-catholics. * Aromaniaball - Son that moved to Albania, thanks for keeping my culture. * USAball - We're bros. I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. * Australiaball - He donated me an Antarctic station! * Germanyball - Undisputed ruler of EUball! Our closeness comes from the dynastic Romanian house, the kings of Kingdom of Romaniaball were Germans from the House of Hohenzollern, which were also rulers in Germany. Also Romania had a noticeable German minority but it shrank considerably during the communist regime. The current Romanian President is part of this minority, a German ethnic. He gives me nice volkswagen cars. Stole some of my clay when he was Naziball but then we became allies because Sovietball also stole my clay, now we are friends and both hate Russiaball. Be Nazi again to remove all Gypsies plox? * Netherlandsball- I like your disco and your girls. * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their K-pop and PSY and even Kimchi. * Chinaball - Trading partner, I also like his rice. * Tunisiaball - My best nephew, thanks for not calling me gypsy like your mom does. * Israelcube - Sorry for trying to remove yuo in WW2, I actually never really hated yuo. FREE PALESTINE!!! * South Africaball - I like Pretoriaball, but sorry, I still hate Russiaball. * Iraqball - Even though he is kebab, he likes my food. * Republika Srpskaball - Serbia's son, he likes me because I remove kebab. Neutral/Frenemies (Neutri/Prinamici) * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though it was almost 100 years ago and he deserved it. He is trying to rob my clay. But we can into friends as we both hate kebabs, immigrants and Gypsyball. Although we should hate each other, we don't always do. "Hungaryball: I hate you! Romaniaball: I hate you too! Gypsyball: Hello guys! Hungaryball: But you hate him more right? Romaniaball: *shoots Gypsyball* Hungaryball: Nice shoot buddy! Romaniaball: Let's get some palinka!" * Ukraineball - We both hate Russiaball and can into friends but he is stubborn and threatens to destroy my delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. GIB BACK BUDJAK AND CERNAUTI! although I don't blame you, Russiaball stole it and you woke up with it after Sovietball died. But still, IT'S MY RIGHTFUL CLAY! YOU NEVER EVEN HAD IT BEFORE 1940, I HAD THAT CLAY EVER SINCE Daciaball WAS FOUNDED AND LATER AS PART OF Moldaviaball! IT'S MY ANCESTRAL CLAY! * Franceball - Was a model for me when I was born, she also helped me a lot of in World War 1 which eventually led to the unification of Greater Romaniaball, but now she's mostly an annoying big sister. I like Parisball and some of the french food, except frogs. YUO USED TO BE GOOD SISTER BUT NOW YUO MOSTLY MAKINGS FUN OF ME I AM NOT OF GYPSY YUO FROG EATERS IF I AM OF GYPSY YUO ARE OF ENGLISH YUO SHOULD HAVE BEEN OF UKBALL OR YOUR HUSBAND! YUO ARE WORST SISTER SOMEONE EVER HAD AND YUO OF HATINGS SWEDENBALL ONLY BECAUSE HE DEFEATED YUO AT FOOTBALL REALLY! I MADE YOU A FRENCH SALUTE: MA PREDAU (I surrender in romanian) 13/11/2015 best day of my life . * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay and my ancestors. But we can into friends now and we both hate Russiaball. Also he has beautiful resorts, I like some of his food and he likes Hagi. But gib back sword of Stephen the Great! If you attack my friends i will impale you! * UKball - Jobs factory that hates me In World War II you forgot your promise that you won't allow Naziball and Sovietball to rob my clay then you sold me to Sovietball. A**hole. But we can into friends as I constantly humiliate you by stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, Romaniaball steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. How does it feel to be reduced from the largest empire in the world to an European island? Oh, looks like Scotlandball wants out, enjoy being "Great Britan" while it lasts. I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU EMBARRASSING ME WITH YOU`RE STUPID FILM!!! ''' * Austriaball - He and Hungaryball used to have my clay, now he's a nice holiday destination. * Albaniaball - Long live the Illyrian-Dacian friendship! He also is my distant relative and his anthem music is made by Ciprian Porumbescu. But stop recognising Kosovoball and hating Serbiaball. * Macedoniaball - I don't really hate yuo, but yuo are pretty much bulgarian, ok? * Indiaball - We could be better friends '''IF YOU DIDN'T SEND ALL YOUR GYPSYES TO ME. Enemies (Dușmani/Inamici) * Gypsyball - GET OUT OF MY CLAY YOU PARASITE AND GO BACK TO INDIA!!! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYBODY (especially that frog eating coward) CALLS ME GYPSY!!! * Russiaball - YOU ARE THE WORST COUNTRY EVER MEET I HATE HIM SINCE 1812 HE STOLE BASARABIA FROM MOLDAVIABALL BRING WITH STUPID RUSSIANS!!! IN 1918 WHEN I TOOK IT BACK!!! NEVER FORGET 1940 IS WORST YEAR IN MY LIFE YOU TOOK BACK BASARABIA AND STOLE NORTHEN BUCOVINA AND TOOK SOME ROMANIAS IN SIBERIA AND ALL ROMANIANS MUST LEARN YOUR STUPID LANGUAGE WHEN HE WAS SOVIET!!! NEVRER FORGET 1941 YOU KILLED SOME ROMANIANS WHO WANTED TO CROSS BORDER TO COME BACK HOME!!! IF YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME NATO WILL REMOVE YOU. * Transnistriaball - MINI-RUSSIAN SEPARATIST SCUM FROM SOVIETBALL'S RAPE LET YOUR MOM ALONE AND YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A COUNTRY!!! ''' Make a alliance I will attack you`re mom and you will be indepedent ok? * Szekelylandball - '''HUNGARIANS PARASITE WHO WANT AUTONOMIA!!! YUO ARE OF MY CLAY NOT OF BOZGORBALL! * Gagauziaball - YUO ARE OF YOUR MOM SO LISTEN TO HER, ALSO WHY ARE YUO EVEN IN HER CLAY, STUPID TURK!!! * Chadball -'STOP USING MY FLAG YOU KEBAB!!! I FIRST USED THAT FLAG IN 1859 WHILE YOU FIRST USED IT IN 1960!!! 100 YEARS LATER YOU FLAG STEALER!!!' * Kosovoball - YUO ARE PART OF SERBIA, STOP THINKING YUO ARE OF INDEPENDENT. * Belarusball - F**k you little russian puppet. * ISISball - IF YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME I WILL FIND YOU AND IMPALE YOU AND I WILL BECOME YOU`RE BIGGEST NIGHTMARE!!! Thanks to attack my sister she deserved because she embarrassing me callings me gypsy. * North Koreaball - REMOVE THAT ASIAN COMMIE!!! DEATH OF KIM-JONG FAT YOU ARE NOT REAL KOREA!!! * Commie Past - STUPID COMMIES, YUO WILL NEVER RISE AGAIN. BECAUSE OF YOU SOME OF MY CITIES HAVE A GROSS COMMIE BUILDINGS!!! Family * Moldovaball is his wife. * Aromaniaball is his son. * Transnistriaball is his Russian stepson. * Szekelylandball is his Hungarian stepson. * Gagauziaball is his Turkic stepson. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Franceball is his sister. * Italyball is his brother. * Spainball is his sister. * Portugalball is his brother. * Cataloniaball is his sister. * Andorraball is his little brother. * San Marinoball is his little brother. * Monacoball is his little brother. * Vaticanball is his little brother. Neighbours * Bulgariaball in the south. * Serbiaball in the south-west. * Hungaryball in the north-west. * Moldovaball in the north-east. * Ukraineball in the north and east. Cities Polandball map of Romania.png Romaniaball has many cities but the most famous are: * Bucharestball - My great capital and the 6th largest city in EUball. Many nightclubs, malls and an awesome therme. Like all cities he has a dangerous neighborhood called Ferentari (from FER). Many protests recently. He is nicknamed "Little Paris". Good friend with Sofiaball and Belgradeball. Rival of Budapestball. The legend says he was named after a shepherd called Bucur, in love with a young lady called Dâmboviţa (That's the name of the main river that crosses the city). * Cluj Napocaball - Capital of Transylvaniaball and my 2nd largest city. He has beautiful sights and keeps the most of the interwar era buildings intact. Home of UNTOLD music festival. * Timișoaraball - My Pragueball and 3rd largest city. Home of the 1989's Revolution and most liberal city in Romania. Soon European Capital of Culture in 2021. Home of Cris-Tim saucisse and good friend with Novi Sadball. * Iașiball - Capital of Moldovaball (not Beserrabia) and my 4th largest city. Very cultural and nice. Home of the Palace of Culture. Good friend with Chișinăuball. Was my capital in 1916-1918 when Bucharestball was occupied by Central Powers. * Constanțaball - My 5th largest city and the only large city with sea access. Makes money from tourism and overseas transportation. Some Islams, Greeks and Russians live here, but they live in peace. Good friend with Istanbulball, Varnaball and Thessalonikiball. * Sibiuball - European Capital of Culture in 2007. Many historic buildings. Also the first prototype of space rockets (somewhere around 1500-1600). Home of Scandia Sibiu, the best pateu in Romania. * Brașovball - The city between the mountains. Many ski resorts nearby and the Biggest Catholic Church in Eastern Europe. Also look for the Brasov sign on the mountain, just like in Hollywood, near Bran Castle. * Târgovișteball - Old capital before Bucharestball became capital in 1862. Where Vlad the Impaler ruled and Ceausescu was killed. Regions * Munteniaball (Wears sunglasses, drives BMW, thinks of himself the center of the world) * Olteniaball (Is dangerous and has swords, a mini-Serbiaball) * Dobrujaball (Makes fun of everyone else because she has sea access) * Transylvaniaball (Is very patient and has a lot of mountains don't go alone with him at night) * Moldovaball (Has a lot of churches and is a drunkard) * Crișanaball (Modest and nice) * Banatball (Fancies himself the best regionball) * Maramureșball (Has a happy colorful graveyard, with blue and yellow and poetry, some find it creepy) * Bukovinaball, half of it because Sovietball! NEVER FORGET FÂNTÂNA ALBĂ MASACRE!!! * Bessarabiaball IS ROMANIAN AND WILL BE ROMANIAN CLAY AGAIN!!! Counties * Albaball * Aradball * Argeșball * Bacăuball * Bihorball * Bistrița-Năsăudball * Botoșaniball * Brașovball * Brăilaball * Buzăuball * Caraș-Severinball * Călarașiball * Clujball * Constanțaball * Covasnaball * Dâmbovițaball * Doljball * Galațiball * Giurgiuball * Gorjball * Harghitaball * Hunedoaraball * Ialomițaball * Iașiball * Ilfovball * Maramureșball * Mehedințiball * Mureșball * Neamțball * Oltball * Prahovaball * Satu Mareball * Sălajball * Sibiuball * Suceavaball * Teleormanball * Timișball * Tulceaball * Vasluiball * Vâlceaball * Vranceaball Alphabet The Romanian alphabet is a modification of the classical Latin alphabet and consists of 31 letters, five of which (ă, â, î, ș, ț) have been added for the phonetic requirements of the language. Ă sounds like a in "Above" where as A sounds like a in "Father". Ș sounds like "sh" in "Shopping" where as S sounds like s in "Song". Ț sounds like "zz" in "Pizza" where as T sounds like t in "Time". Â and Î is the same sound and letter, but Â is used in the middle of a word while Î at the beginning and at the end of a word for aesthetic reasons. They have nothing that can be compared to in english, but sounds like this. Quotes * Așa, și?/Și ce dacă? (So what?). * Mă rog (I pray) - whatever. * Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. * Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) * Basarabia pamant romanesc! (Bessarabia Romanian clay!) * Foarte tare frate (Very cool bro) * Să îi pice fața! (To have his face fallen off) - to be surprised. * Să îi pice fisa! (To drop his coin) - to suddenly get it. * Să scoți din pepeni (To drive out of watermelons) - to drive nuts. * Să îi sară muștarul (To have his mustard jump off) - to lose temper. * Să mergi pe mâna mea (To walk on my hand) - to trust me. * Să își bage picioarele (To stick his feet in) - to call it quit. * La mama naibii (At the devil's mother) - far away. * Să aibă un morcov în fund (To have a carrot in the bum) - to look nervous. * Să tragi un pui de somn (To pull a chick of sleep) - to sleep for a short duration. * Ca baba și mitraliera (Like an old lady and a machine-gun) - very unfit for the task. * Să calci pe bec (To step on a lightbulb) - to make a mistake. * Floare la ureche (Flower at ear) - easy. * Dus cu pluta (Gone on a raft) - crazy. * Sugativă (Blotting paper) - drunkard. * Să te îmbeți cu apă rece (To get drunk with cold water) - to fool yourself. * Să plimbe ursul (To walk the bear) - to go away and leave me in peace. * Să frece menta (To rub the mint) - to waste time. * Să taie frunze la câini (To cut leaves at the dogs) - to waste time. * Să te aburească (To throw vapors at you) - to try to fool you. * Să te bage in ceață (To put you in the fog) - to try to fool you. * Să te ducă cu preșul (To carry you with the rug) - to try to manipulate and fool you. * Să iei țeapă (To take a spike) - to be fooled, resulting in your own misfortune. * Să vândă gogoși (To sell doughnuts) - to tell lies. * Praf (Dust) - extremly tierd, low quality. * Varză (Cabbage) - extremly tired, low quality. * A avea ac de cojocul tău (To have needle for your coat) - To promise revenge. * Tufă de Veneția (Venice bush) - stupid. * Beton (Concrete) - cool. * Minte creață (Curly mind) - unusual ideas. * La Paștele cailor (At the horses’ Easter) - it will never happen. * Să te lupți cu morile de vânt (To fight with the windmills) - to do pointless things. * Să-ți ajungă cuțitul la os (To have the knife reach your bone) - to not be able to take anymore. * Să se uite ca cioara la ciolan (To stare like the crow at the bone) - to be confused. * Să se uită ca pisica în calendar (To stare like the cat at the calendar) - to be confused. * Să bagi mâna-n foc (To put your hand in the fire) - to vouch for someone. * Televizorul are purici (The TV has fleas) - there's static on the TV. * Ai casa în pantă? (Is your house on a slope?) - suggesting you should close the door. * Merge cu cioara vopsită (Walks with the painted crow) - is dishonest, unfair, a liar. * Să faci din ţânţar armăsar (To make a stallion out of a mosquito) - to exaggerate. * Să căzi din lac în puț (To fall from the lake in the well) - to go from bad to worse. How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Links * Facebook page Gallery V2eAZF3.png Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Moldova poor.PNG Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neghiobers) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a fammily reunion ! Romania haloween.png Story of Ion.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Greatest moments.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Versailles and Trianon.png CQlB0fk.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Filming in Romania.png Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png Show Your License.png Japanese 6ball.png Enough Reasons.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Gypsys_plan.png Murica Being Nice.png Commie Race.png Take Them Back.jpg Croatian Poker.jpg Join What Club.png Great Success.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg No Help Gypsies.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Poor Moldavia.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__ zh:罗马尼亚球 Category:Romaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:Homosex Remover Category:Characters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Romance Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Balkans Category:Black Sea Category:Commie Removers Category:Romanian Countyballs Category:European Union Category:Capitalism Category:Vodka Remover Category:USA allies Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian Haters Category:Partial Former Ottoman Clay Category:Former communists Category:Axis Category:East Europe Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Gypsy Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Relevant Category:Corrupt Category:Europoor Category:Independent Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Southeast Europe Category:Transylvania Category:Vampire Category:Dracula Category:Earthquake Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings